Getting The Band Back Together
by PINKJOLLYRANCHER
Summary: Eleni and Freddy have to get School of Rock back together, but it's going to be hard. Plus, a little unexpected romance blooms, making the job harder to do. EF, ZS, KL. Random Pairs, but R&R!


Eleni stood in the doorway, waiting for the teacher to look at her dance ticket. Summer stood behind her, holding her ticket and crumpling it in her fist. She was going with Zack, her boyfriend. New boyfriend. Eleni smiled at her, trying to calm her down. Summer only looked at her wildly. Katie knew what was wrong. Summer couldn't dance. She was…uh…very uncoordinated.

They moved up a place in line. Eleni wasn't going with anyone. She had wanted to go with Frankie, but he had strep and couldn't go. It was the last dance of the year. Their last middle school dance. Eleni hadn't gone with anyone since the beginning of 7th grade, when she went with Zack. That hadn't gone well.

**Flashback:**

**Eleni leaned against the wall, staring out at the dance floor. She was miserable. Freddy was dancing with one of her best friends, Michelle. Not just any dancing, but slow dancing. **

**She had gone with Zack, but only as friends. Well, that's what she thought anyway.**

"**Hey, whats up, Lenny?" Zack said as he came back from the restroom. Eleni didn't look at him. **

"**Nothing." She said quietly. Zack looked down at her. **

"**Well, why are you standing there all alone?"**

**Eleni shrugged. "Just feel like it..I guess…" Zack nudged her shoulder. "Well lets dance then. It'll get your mind off whatevers bugging you."**

**Eleni shrugged again and took Zack's outstretched hand, leading her to the middle of the dance floor. This was where she least wanted to go. This was where Freddy and Michelle were dancing.**

**Zack put his fingers on Eleni's waist, and she put her hands behind his neck, resting on his shoulders. They danced slowly and silently, while Eleni tried not to look next to them. **

**Zack moved a bit closer, and Eleni felt uncomfortable. "Um, Zack?" She said into his ear. **

**He gently pulled away. "Yeah?"**

"**I…well, I think I-" She never finished her sentence, because she chose that moment to look behind Zack at Michelle and Freddy.**

**They weren't dancing anymore. Freddy was standing there, almost a foot taller than Michelle, tipping her head back with his fingers. Her long, gorgeous brown hair tumbled down her back.**

"**Lenny?"She heard Zack's voice, but she ignored it. She couldn't stop staring at the two of them. They were kissing. Eleni could feel her heart drop, and her eyes began to well up with tears.**

"**Eleni? What's wrong?" Zack asked kindly, but urgently, when a tear rolled down Eleni's cheek. She pushed away from him and ran, out of the gym, and into the lobby around a corner. She doubled down and sobbed silently, when Zack appeared behind her. **

"**Len, what happened?" He asked, and sat down on the floor next to her. She was crying so much she couldn't talk. Zack sat and rubbed her shoulder until she got the courage to speak. **

"**Didn't you see, Zack? Didn't you see that they were kissing?"**

**Zack pulled his hand away from her and stared at her. "Who?"**

**She cryed some more;it hurt to much to say their names together. As a couple. She took a deep breath. "Freddy and…" She wanted so much to say Eleni. But the horrible thruth was, that wasn't her in there, kissing Freddy. No matter how much she desperetly wanted it to be, it wasn't her. It was her best friend. "Michelle." She said, and put her head in her hands. **

**It was quiet for a moment. Zack looked down at the space between his hand and Eleni's. **

"**So…you like Freddy?" Eleni nodded furiously. "I thought you knew that! I thought we were only going as friends!"**

**Zack looked angrily at her. "I asked you to go to the dance with me! You never said anything about going as friends!"**

**Eleni raised her head and stared at him. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Zack..I-"**

**Zack stood up. "No, whatever. It's not your fault you like him." He walked back into the gym, mad. Eleni felt terrible.**

**End Flashback**

Eleni was determined not to let that happen to her once again. She felt bad enough, and even though Zack and her were fine now, she still felt that sometimes he wasn't over her.

They moved up a few more feet, and Summer started biting her nails, a bad habit of hers. Eleni grabbed Summer's arm. "Summer. Stop." She stopped, and Eleni continued. "Zack is a nice guy. You don't need to be nervous around him."

Summer nodded. "He may be my boyfriend, but I still can't function right around him." Eleni laughed. Summer looked furious. "Not funny, Lenny!"

Eleni kept a smile on her face, and finally, they got up to the ticket table.

"Hello, Eleni." The young teacher smiled when she saw Eleni. "I'm glad your coming to this last dance."

Eleni gave a smile and handed her the ticket, which she took and put it in the donations box. She smiled at Eleni, and gestured for her to go inside.

Eleni gave her a small smile and went in, waiting against the wall for Summer. Summer came through the doorway, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, you certainly don't look nervous anymore, Sum." Eleni mused. Summer laughed nervously. "No, Len, I still am…do you see him?" she said, referring to Zack. Eleni pointed behind her, where Zack was smiling.

Summer turned around and gasped. "Hi!" She said cheerfully, and Eleni decided it was the perfect time for her to leave.

She turned and entered the gym. Hip hop music blared from the speakers. Eleni winced. The people in her grade were such posers. They all pretended to like rock music, but all they listened to were 50 Cent and Eminem.

She wished School of Rock still played school shows. They used to all the time, but Marta had moved, and they just hadn't sounded good anymore. She knew it was a stupid reason for breaking up the band, but they didn't feel like a real band without Marta.

Eleni was a bit bored. She scanned the dark room for a glimpse of Freddy or Marco, but she couldn't really see well.

She felt someone gently touch her shoulder. She whirled around, coming face to face with Freddy. She grinned. "Hey," She said. "I was just looking for you." He laughed. She could barely hear him over the music.

"Terrible music…" She commented. He laughed again.

"Yeah…" He put his hands in his pockets. "I'd ask you to dance, but what is their to dance to?"

Eleni smiled. "Well, I'd say yes if you asked me, but the music sucks." He nodded solemnly.

"I sorta wish School of Rock didn't break up. We could've made it big." He nodded, looking as though he were a thousand miles away. Eleni could sympathize with him.

"You know what we should do?" She joked. Freddy looked at her and smiled. "What?" Eleni smiled gamely. "We should get School of Rock back together." Freddy stared at her, then slowly smiled. "Yeah…" He said. "But..I was just joking!" Eleni sputtered. He couldn't actually think they would all come together again, could they!

He grinned at her and bid her goodbye, then left through the door to the lobby. Eleni called after him, but he couldn't hear her over the music. She slumped back, not sure what to think. Did she or did she not want the band to get back together?


End file.
